


Тени прошлого

by Aiho_Mornere



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiho_Mornere/pseuds/Aiho_Mornere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что связывает Фириэль - княгиню Артедайна и супругу Арведуи - и Эарнила, короля Гондора. Только ли родственный узы, или нечто большее? Как могла бы пойти история Арды, если бы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени прошлого

Ему не нравилось ее имя.  
Фириэль. Смертная. Так звали воспитанницу Элендила; в честь нее, видно, и назвали. Имя, которое в позднем Нуменоре Верные давали дочерям – чтоб те не забывали, кто они. Но две тысячи лет спустя, в Гондоре... за спиной Ондохера шептались, мол, в третью-то эпоху зачем ворошить прошлое? В глаза, впрочем, сказать не осмеливались.  
Мириэль. Эарнил называл ее так. Она морщилась – распространенное имя, а ей хотелось быть пусть и Фириэль-смертной, но единственной.  
Тар-Мириэль, - шептал он, когда она не слышала. Клялся, что в этот раз история любви принцессы и ее брата закончится хорошо.

*

Когда Фириэль родилась, ему было тринадцать; ее детские годы он не помнил – кроме того дня, когда клялся ей, четырехлетней, что жизнь отдаст за ее брата Фарамира. А она расплакалась, мол, "не надо жизнь" – и убежала.  
То было перед Дагорладом.  
Гондор выиграл сражение, но не войну; кочевники не шли в наступление, но то и дело посылали мелкие отряды – то ли вредить, то ли проверять, не пришло ли время атаковать вновь. Эарнила это полностью устраивало – успев прославиться в большой битве, он не хотел возвращаться в скучающую столицу. Да и Калимехтар тогда был благосклонен к внуку двоюродного брата, полностью поручив Эарнилу северо-восточный рубеж.  
В Минас Анор Эарнил вернулся спустя почти двадцать лет. Не по своей воле, по приказу.  
\- Вижу, на смену твоей юности приходит зрелость, - король начал издалека. – Не пристало зрелому мужчине быть одному.  
Эарнил взорвался.  
\- Мне всего тридцать пять! Покажите мне того из нашего рода, кто женился раньше пятидесяти! - спохватившись, он неумело поклонился. - Ваше величество.  
\- Не заставляй меня говорить прямо, любимый родич, - кашлянул Калимехтар. – Итилиен далеко, но слышно мне не только о твоих военных успехах.  
Эарнил фыркнул. Он был не дурак подраться, но и развлекаться тоже умел.  
\- Ни одна из моих женщин не жаловалась. И ни одну я не взял силой. Если кому-то завидно, то пусть тренируется, а не доносы строчит.  
\- Тем не менее, - Калимехтар был холоден, - такое поведение недостойно дунадана, потомка Трех племен – я уже не говорю о твоем высоком положении и королевской крови в жилах.  
\- Ваше величество, я не буду жениться, - Эарнил сжал кулаки. Не на того напал.  
\- Тогда и в Итилиен не вернешься, - отрезал король. – Я отзываю тебя, и назначаю нового маршала.  
Обида комом подступила к горлу. Пожалеешь еще, твердил про себя Эарнил, вылетая из тронного зала. Ой, пожалеешь.

*

Девушка только ойкнула, когда разъяренный Эарнил врезался в нее, едва не сбив с ног.  
\- Простите леди, - он отвесил поклон в пол так резко, что взметнувшийся плащ задел гобелен на стене.  
Девушка отшатнулась.  
\- Не хотел вас напугать, - рука к сердцу, полуулыбка. - На войне отвыкаешь от хороших манер, но даю слово, этого больше не повторится.  
Замешательство девушки сменилось интересом.  
\- Не извиняйтесь. Вы храните наш покой, а манеры – дело десятое. Позвольте, я поправлю, - она коснулась гобелена.  
\- Мое имя Эарнил, - если убежит, значит, слухи достигли не только короля.  
Не убежала.  
\- Да, - легкая улыбка тронула губы девушки. – Теперь вспоминаю. Вы обещали хранить Фарамира... и я рада, что вы живы. Я Фириэль.  
...ну что за глупое имя.  
Мириэль. Так лучше.

*

Выходя от Калимехтара Эарнил думал о мести. Королю не нравятся его похождения в Итилиене? Он получит то же, но в Минас Аноре. А девицы здесь непростые, каждая вторая знатная...  
...Мести не вышло. Первая, кого он встретил, заняла все место в его сердце, и даже мысль о других была теперь кощунственной.  
Нет, предыдущих своих женщин он тоже любил. Каждую. Кого-то ночь, кого-то неделю. Он не клялся им в верности, но любовь его была искренней. А на Фириэль готов был хоть завтра жениться и никогда больше не смотреть на сторону. Только вряд ли Ондохер согласится на этот брак. Не сейчас.  
Весь следующий год Эарнила словно подменили. Казалось, он целиком отдается службе - король назначил его тренировать городскую стражу. Казалось, покончил с прошлым. Калимехтар был почти доволен, что родич взялся за ум. Почти – потому что не мог до конца поверить в такое быстрое исправление.  
С Фириэль они встречались редко и тайно. Она не спрашивала, почему, а он все чаще вспоминал историю другой любви, такой же запретной. Тар-Мириэль... к счастью, они с Фириэль были родственниками аж в четвертом колене, так что закон не мог им помешать. Только бы дождаться, когда король сменит гнев на милость...  
... через год, когда Эарнил и Фириэль попросили благословения на брак, Калимехтар и Ондохер в один голос ответили "нет".

*

\- Уедем, - молил он Фириэль. – В Итилиене меня помнят и любят. Станешь моей женой, напишешь письмо отцу, он перебесится и успокоится.  
\- Не успокоится. Он считает тебя человеком без чести.  
\- Среди здешней знати каждый второй ходит к любовнице!  
\- Но об этом никто не знает. Об этом не принято говорить вслух.  
-Удобно. А моя вина в том, что я помню имя каждой из тех пятидесяти, с кем спал? Надо рассказывать, что был околдован, как сделал наш конюший когда его интрижка вскрылась?  
\- Король считает, твоя дерзость подрывает устои, а отец... отец во всем его слушает.  
\- Отлично, - Эарнил ударил кулаком в висящий на стене щит. – И за кого же тебя отдадут? За желтоголового? Или в Умбар продадут, чтоб еще лет пятьдесят не бунтовали? Там, конечно, с честью все хорошо.  
\- Ты забываешься! – никогда еще Эарнил не говорил с ней в таком тон; Фириэль еле сдерживалась, чтоб не расплакаться  
\- Знаешь что? А давай ты станешь моей женой прямо здесь и сейчас, - Эарнил прижал ее к себе, давая понять, что готов идти до конца. – Посмотрим, что они заговорят...  
Договорить он не успел. Высвободив одну руку, Фириэль отвесила ему пощечину. Хватка Эарнила ослабла, и через секунду он остался в комнате один.  
\- Я никогда бы не причинил тебе вреда, - выдохнул он.  
... интересно, когда принц Калион махнул на все рукой и отправился воевать в Эндорэ, он получил такой же ответ?

*

Его снова отослали в Итилиен; два года их с Фириэлью роман продолжался по переписке, а затем Калимехтар бросил в тюрьму одного посыльного и повесил следующего. Король не поленился лично приехать и объяснить Эарнилу, что брака не будет. И дело уже не в прошлых похождениях – а в чем, Калимехтар не объяснил. Словами – не объяснил, а во взгляде читалось: за неподчинение. За дерзость. За упрямство. Никто не смеет что-то затевать за спиной у короля. Никто не должен думать, что можно безнаказанно действовать вопреки королевской воле.  
Когда Калимехтар уехал, Эарнил позвал своих командиров и спросил, с кем они.  
Войско мятежной провинции стояло под стенами Минас Анора через месяц, но хроники молчат об этом.  
И тогда Фириэль пришла к нему. Умоляла не ввергать королевство в пучину гражданской войны. Говорила, что полюбила жизнерадостного и чуть легкомысленного принца, а не угрюмое подобие Кастамира.  
Ушла она только утром, потеряв то, что ханжи называют девичьей честью; люди честные сказали бы, что эти двое никогда не были так счастливы, как этой ночью.

*

Вторым Кастамиром Эарнил быть не желал, и не стал штурмовать Минас Анор. Принял послов Калимехтара; договорились, что все возвращаются на исходные позиции и делают вид, что ничего не было. Король не наказывает мятежников, а Фириэль выходит замуж за Эарнила.  
... позже до Эарнила доходили слухи, что король выполнил свои обязательства. Никто в Итилиене не попрощался ни с головой, ни со званием.  
Кроме самого Эарнила, которого отослали в Пеларгир. Поселили в двухэтажном особняке и поставили охрану. В город выпускали раз в неделю, и тоже под охраной. Фириэль, по слухам, постигла та же участь – только вместо особняка были комнаты во дворце.  
Меча ему не оставили даже деревянного.  
На пятый год он взмолил о пощаде. Для себя и для нее.  
Калимехтар был милостив. Он поставил только одно условие – свадьба. Конечно же, не с Фириэлью.  
Еще два года спустя на свет появился Эарнур, сын Эарнила и тихой девушки из Пеларгира, единственной в жизни Эарнила, с которой он спал, не любя. Фириэль обрела свободу. Сам он получил в командование южную армию – времена наступали такие, что талантливые полководцы были нужны как воздух, а где ж их взять? Рядом, впрочем, всегда были двое людей Калимехтара, свидетели всех разговоров Эарнила с кем бы то ни было. Король сделал выводы. Эарнил, впрочем, бунт уже не замышлял. Незачем.  
Тар-Палантир победил, и, может, эта победа обернется добром для всех.

*

В тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьем в Гондор пришли вести, что Арнор на грани гибели. Вести, не просьбы о помощи. Арведуи молчал. Гордость, что ли, не позволяла ему просить помощи у того, кто был первым у его жены?  
Флот вышел из гаваней Пеларгира, когда стало ясно, что одним Форностом ангмарцы не ограничатся. Фириэль была в Митлонде, и Эарнил должен был ее защитить.  
Еще одна тайна гондорских королей, о которой не напишут летописцы.


End file.
